


Il bello della TV spazzatura

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succede quando i nostri guardano TV spazzatura? Beh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il bello della TV spazzatura

**Author's Note:**

> 012\. TV spazzatura

“Okay,” disse Kurt, accomodandosi sul divano e sistemando la ciotola di pop-corn fra di loro. “Hai scelto cosa vedere?”

“Uhm… So che dirai di no, ma 1000 modi per morire?” tentò Blaine, per nulla speranzoso: ci provava tutte le volte, ma sapeva quale sarebbe stata la risposta di Kurt ed avrebbe saputo recitarla a memoria.

“È splatter, Blaine. Ti ricordi cos’è successo quell’unica volta che l’ho visto per sbaglio? Abbiamo--”

“Passato tutta la notte svegli perché tu non riuscivi a dormire ed io dovevo soffrire la stessa sorte perché ti avevo sottoposto alla visione di una simile schifezza. Lo so. Donne mortali?”

“Blaine!” esclamò esasperato Kurt, probabilmente più per essere stato interrotto che per altro. “Sono tutte infanticide, poi non—”

“Dormi la notte?” lo prese in giro Blaine, anche se doveva ammettere che era un programma fin troppo morboso anche per lui.

“Dà qua, scelgo io!” disse con stizza il suo ragazzo, togliendogli di mano il telecomando e scorrendo la lista di programmi. “Abito da sposa cercasi?”

“Dio mio, no! L’ultima volta che l’abbiamo visto hai preteso di andare da Kleinfeld per dirne quattro a quel Randy… Grazie al cielo era chiuso, quel giorno.” Blaine ricordava ancora con terrore il passo di marcia con cui Kurt l’aveva trascinato fin lì.

“Non vorrai mica dire che eri d’accordo con lui? Nessuno insulta il mio stilista d’abiti da sposa preferito, Blaine. _Nessuno_.”

Blaine alzò le mani in segno di resa. “Sai che sono dalla tua parte, Kurt.”

“Ci mancherebbe,” sentenziò con un che di definitivo, dandogli poi un bacio sulla guancia che lo fece sorridere. “Uhm… Cake Boss?”

“Sai che mi fa venire fame… E a te voglia di cheesecake.”

“Ho sempre voglia di cheesecake, Blaine,” osservò distrattamente Kurt, fissando lo schermo in cerca d’altro.

“Ami di più la cheesecake che me, lo so,” lo prese in giro Blaine.

“Non essere sciocco: siete su due piani completamente diversi.”

“Beh,” borbottò, preso in contro piede. “Grazie, suppongo.”

“Oh! Vediamo Quattro Matrimoni U.K.! Sono delle vere stronze!”

“Kurt, l’ultima volta ti sei offeso a nome della tua favorita e volevi chiamare la redazione del programma.”

“Beh, ne avrei avuto tutte le ragioni.”

“Alle tre del mattino di là.”

“Bazzecole, di sicuro avranno avuto la segreteria telefonica!”

“Per commentare un episodio vecchio di due anni…”

“Tengono un registro di tutte le puntate, Blaine, e comunque non vedo perché… Oh!”

“Oh!” concordò Blaine, già afferrando una manciata di pop-corn, pronto a tirarne almeno la metà contro il televisore.

“Crimini del cuore?”

“Certamente. Non vedo l’ora di vedere quanto sono brutti i veri protagonisti della storia rispetto agli attori…”

“Aspettati la _femme fatale_ che in realtà era un rospo inguardabile!”

“E lui? Super-palestrato nella ricostruzione e con cinquanta chili di troppo nella realtà.”

“Per gamba, ovviamente.”

“Dio mio,” commentò Santana uscendo dalla sua stanza con stizza. “Quando guardate TV spazzatura siete due checche insopportabili peggio del solito!”


End file.
